<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Poetry Competition by JJ1564</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107456">The Poetry Competition</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/pseuds/JJ1564'>JJ1564</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Poetry, Brothers, Competition, Double Drabble, Fun, Gen, Guilty Pleasures</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:55:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/pseuds/JJ1564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam challenges Dean to a write a poem. They both make an attempt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Poetry Competition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for this prompt on spn_bigpretzel  = DEW: Theme: poetry; Characters: Dean, Sam or Bobby</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Dean</strong>
</p><p>Okay, I can do this. How friggin’ hard can it be?</p><p>“<strike>Shall I compare thee to a midnight sky Thou art more…blacker…and</strike>….”</p><p>Well, trying to be all Shakespearean and shit’s not working.</p><p>
  <em> “My sleek, fantastic, elegant Impala</em>
</p><p><strike>You’re beauty outshines…</strike>”</p><p>What the fuck rhymes with Impala…lava?</p><p>“<em>Given to me by my late, great father…”</em></p><p>Oh boy, this sucks.</p><p>
  <em>“You’re always there for me </em>
</p><p>
  <em>To get me from a to b. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You’re more than just a car </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You’re a vehicular superstar. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>This ode’s been written by Dean </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Not a great poet but always keen.”</em>
</p><p>Sam’s gonna roll on the floor laughing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sam</strong>
</p><p>Okay, I’m sure I can do this. I wrote Jessica a couple of poems and she didn’t giggle when she read them. Perhaps she was being polite. Here I go overthinking things again.</p><p>
  <em>“Everyone needs a hobby, a way to pass the time;</em>
</p><p>
  <em> I have a guilty pleasure, something that’s all mine. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Collecting serial killer books is weird, folk might say </em>
</p><p>
  <em>But that’s not all I order from Ebay </em>
</p><p>
  <em>When Dean’s particular annoying and gets me twitching </em>
</p><p>
  <em>That’s when I take up my cross-stitching.”</em>
</p><p>Holy shit, I can’t share this with Dean, he’ll never stop teasing me! Think, Sam, think!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>